Love Me With All Your Heart
by SeveredMind
Summary: In a world where Vampires exist amongst the human race, one in particular has finally found his chosen after centuries of searching, yet external forces seem determined to sever their bonds.


Title: Love Me With All Your Heart  
  
Author: SeveredMind  
  
Pairing: SeverusxHarry LuciusxNarcissa Draco+Harry  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue.  
  
Summary: In a world where Vampires exist amongst the human race, one in particular has finally found his chosen after centuries of searching, yet external forces seem determined to sever their bonds. And with a chosen who is reluctant in receiving the dark gift, the immortal kiss, how will the vampire be able to continue to live a life with the possibility of losing his love forever?  
  
Author's Note: AU. OOC. Vampires. This here is all from Snape's POV. Reviews please: like or don't like? Any feedback wanted.  
  
FINDING YOU  
  
Beneath a cloak of shadows I adorn, bathed in the shivering moonlight beam that kisses upon my shoulder, I stalk the night with the ethereal plains as my personal hunting grounds. My nostrils flare and senses are piqued with the succulent tastes of life all around me; fresh innocents, ripened old, and always the exotic tang of danger to course through veins like molten fire.  
  
I never considered myself picky, but it's true that I only pluck those who would cause harm unto others for my meals, like so many others, for it is their sweet essence that always did wonders for the palate. That darkness which resides in them brushes against my own as I drain the life out of killers and convicts, causing quite the sensual experience while feeding to placate my hunger; oh how I craved for a taste tonight, for that experience to help drown my aching loneliness.  
  
For centuries I've wandered this earth, and during that time I've had lovers, but never a love. Regardless of what many assumed of us Vampires, we yearn for love, too. To have a mate to cherish and share eternity with, such remained lost to me and I have yet to find it.  
  
As I prowl through the midnight realm, I keep my wariness alert, not having to wait long before I hear what I've been seeking...screams. I move with a speed too incomprehensible for the mortal mind to bear, the world around me a mere blur, a wash of colors to be ignored as I focus for my target. I lay sight upon a pair of men in an ally, their burly frames draped by rags that held the foulness of the street and alcohol on every fiber. Both were too occupied in their "play" to take notice of my arrival, not that they'd be able to, of course. Between them struggled and whimpered a child.  
  
No, not a child, an angel. Fine silk of ebony was splayed in a lavishly wild tangle, framing a face that was flawless in its beauty, though that was immediately altered when the man straddling said angel's hips struck the poor creature across a pale, tear-stained cheek, and thus breaking me from my trance in adoring this perfect being. Rage quickly filtered through me as I saw a bruise blossom on that cheek, and eyes made from the purest emerald, pleaded silently with fear deeply ingrained in its desperate imploring. In that sheer moment I saw a soul full of warmth, kindness, selflessness; the basis of everything innocent was manifested in this one individual. And I knew that I was in love...I had finally found my beloved. But these two had dared to touch what was not their own.  
  
Before me was a sight solely composed of crimson, and then I struck with all intents and purposes to destroy any who would harm what was mine. Yes, mine. This was my angel and all who would defy my claim shall perish into absolute oblivion by excruciating and hellish means. To even lay a hand upon a chosen mate to a Vampire was imminent death. There would absolutely be no exceptions for these two would-be-rapists.  
  
An animalistic cry was ripped from my throat before I lunged forward, pummeling into the first man who had struck my angel, and from him I could feel his essence splatter against my face from a gush of thick scarlet wine. My hands, which had contorted into vicious claw-like appendages in my fury, were buried satisfyingly in the now corpse's chest cavity. I wrenched my hands from him savagely, with the motion came another gush of red, making disgusting squelching noises as blood and torn organs splattered the floor. The lifeless body fell in a dead weight, just so much wasted meat to be left rotting and staining the air with its horrendous stench come morning.  
  
Spinning around, I launch toward the other who had been restraining my angel's delicate wrists, his initiated flight halted as I grasp tightly onto his head in both hands. Forcibly I sway his body against the wall, his scream for mercy ceased with me crushing his skull against the aged brick and concrete of the building, an explosion of gore was left to design the wall in its gruesome hues.  
  
Slowly, I am eventually able to regain my calm, and after cleaning myself off with a handkerchief, proceeded to care for my chosen. His eyes are wide and still fearful when they turn to meet my own dark eyes, though glazed over in shock from the previous events of almost being raped, he seemed to at least barely register my presence. I feel a sudden flash of anger come and go as I note his bare state, so I unclasped my cloak and wrapped it around his thin figure, hoping to shield him from the cold and other possibly prying eyes. He flinched from my touch at first, but seemed to accept what comfort I offered him with welcome arms (so to speak). Such a trusting nature. So undeniably innocent!  
  
Quietly, I whisper reassuringly to him, my voice a lush baritone that seemed to purr and manage to slightly ease the tenseness I could sense from him.  
  
"Everything's all right now, little one. I'm here for you," I said. Scooping up my precious burden, I would have to find somewhere safe to stow him away before the approaching dawn, for with the coming day I grow weaker and would not be able to protect my love as efficiently as I have. Some Vampires prefer to hide away during the day because of this initial weakness, but we do not die from the early rays, those are yet again more exaggerated tales of the truth.  
  
I think over my options and decide on one of the abandoned cottages just north of this small, dreary city. It was in a fairly secluded area in the country and would serve as a temporary refuge for us. And so, carrying my chosen, I set out for the country. It wasn't long until my angel began to drift due to exhaustion, his head gently nestled against my chest, causing my lips to curl in an affectionate smile.  
  
"I promise you," I whispered lovingly while nuzzling the top of his head, "I'll always protect you. I, Severus Snape, swear this to you." 


End file.
